Do you?
by My Clone
Summary: James encounters the wrath of Lily again when she is sick. But is he at fault?


**Title: Do you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**.

**Summary: James encounters the wrath of Lily again when she is sick. But is he at fault?**

**Author's note: Hi! Please tell me how you found it. Hope you enjoy it!**

Lily coughed violently, massaging her throat, as she proceeded to the Great Hall with her best friend, Alice. Alice thumped her on the back, which only made her cough more.

Lily had caught the flu somewhere and later had succumbed to a sore throat, which later caused her to start coughing very badly. All of this was making her feel very sick and weak.

And despite being so sick, when Alice had insisted that she went to Madam Pomfrey or take a rest, Lily, stubborn as a mule, had point blank refused to do so, because of the NEWTs that were coming up that year.

So there she was currently, in the Great Hall, staring blankly ahead and rubbing her throat that felt like it had torn into pieces from all the coughing. She didn't feel like eating anything at all, but Alice wanted Lily to survive through the day and threatened to transfigure the button on her blouse into a cockroach so she would scream and Alice could force something down her throat.

Shuddering at the very thought that was likely to happen on reality if she failed to eat (Alice really tended to carry out these sort of threats), Lily reached out for a piece of toast and absentmindedly dipped a butter knife into some jam and slapped the jam onto the toast. She turned to give Alice a look that plainly said, "Happy now?"

She eyed the piece of toast, as if it had committed a grave mistake, but was going to take a bite anyway, when she heard the voice that she so detested.

"Hey Lily! Do you-"

"No! I DO NOT want to go out with you! Neither to Madam Puddifoot's nor to catch the giant squid together!" Lily screamed at James Potter who had seated himself beside her, remembering what he had said last year. Her voice, already a little hoarse, was starting to crack by now.

James, on her right side, had frozen, wearing a shocked and confused expression on his face, in the midst of an attempt to reach for a piece of toast from across the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Why doesn't it ever penetrate that thick skull of yours that I have absolutely NO interest in going out with you?" Lily continued, oblivious to the students, and even teachers, who were craning their necks to see what was going on. Her voice was starting to turn squeaky despite the strength she was using to scream.

James Potter's jaw had dropped, and so had the piece of toast that had been in his hand. His eyes widened in confusion.

Lily, ignoring the vast amount of attention she was currently getting, went on with her rant, her eyes watering from the strain on her throat. She squeaked, "When will you ever understand? I am sick of answering you! Aren't you sick of-"

She was left mouthing the words. _What happened_, she thought to herself as she instinctively raised a hand up to her mouth. She tried talking. Nothing was heard; only her mouth could be seen forming the word 'what'.

She massaged her painful throat, trying to speak again. A wave of anxiousness passed over her. _Could she have lost her voice from the screaming?_ She started flailing her arms wildly and pointing to her throat. Everyone was dumbfounded, unaware of what exactly had happened. As they apparently understood, laughter gradually filled the Hall.

Lily looked at Alice, who was trying very hard not to giggle and Sirius, who was sniggering away. Remus looked amused as he fought to stop a smile from forming on his face while Peter was roaring away with laughter, close to hysterics. James however, still looked like he was petrified.

Greatly embarrassed and tired, she slumped down onto her chair, when she heard a small, shaken voice on her right, as if the person had just recovered from a huge shock.

"-think you could pass me the jam?"

**Author's note: Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review. **


End file.
